


【源藏】Anguish

by Bloodogma



Series: 源藏 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: 源氏捉到了一只白色的狼。*暗影源x双性白狼藏
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 源藏 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834009
Kudos: 4





	【源藏】Anguish

今天是源氏加入暗影守望的第五十八天。

暗影守望对现在的他来说是个不错的归宿，至少不会比本部差。莱耶斯的作风和莫里森天差地，在这里，没有规矩和条令约束他的行动——他们是被守望先锋本部默许的暗面。

那些需要仲裁个一年半载的棘手问题在他们手里都不再是问题，他们可以对联合国的管制条约置若罔闻，然后不择手段去完成任务，伦理、道德、人权通通不在他们的考虑范围之内。

暗杀逼供，酷刑绑架则是他们的拿手好戏。  
有什么是比这更好的发泄方式呢？

那时源氏少言寡语，独来独往，死而复生的他浑身都是暴戾与杀意，平日里长久的沉默反而欲盖弥彰——跟随禅雅塔静心修行都是后来的故事了——刚从死局帮逮回来的麦克雷虽然被莱耶斯管教得不错，但依旧每天都有说不完的废话，莫伊拉和其他人也多多少少有些交流。就连他们最不好惹的指挥官也比源氏多话，或者说只要麦克雷一开始和他较劲，他也会变得没完没了。

只有源氏是彻头彻尾格格不入的存在，即使他已经身处于一群怪胎之间，他依旧是最怪异孤僻的那个。

当初齐格勒为他重塑的身体只具备一些类人的基础功能，暗影守望的工程师们为他做了个针对战斗系统的升级。目前他的新躯体也还在调试阶段，身上不少管线都还暴露在外，如血的组织液在其中流淌，映衬着源氏身上同样猩红的提示灯。

这一切都和他的风格契合——一个杀人如麻的半机械忍者。所以指挥官总会善解人意地将斩首任务分配给他，这次却是一个例外。

他们一直追踪的黑爪干部和博卡拉的一个宗教组织联系密切，活捉并掳走宗教据点里的知情人就是源氏当下的任务。

斩杀是源氏的拿手好戏，但绑架却不是，如果非得要他干这种麻烦活，他的最佳方案或许是砍断目标的手脚，将对方的“主要部分”带回。

他本来的确是这么打算的，直到他们捣毁了这个不知名宗教的据点，在安娜普纳峰的雪山圣坛里抓到了目标。

披着白狼皮毛的弓手被按在雪里，他的胡须和长辫都是银白的，却并不显得苍老，像个遗世绝俗的圣徒。他一身浅色轻甲和雪地几乎融为一体，唯有下半身满是血污，腥味刺鼻。中年男人挣扎的力气也不容小觑，至少得三个人才能压制住他。他似乎不会人类的语言，只会低沉地嘶吼，像一匹身陷重围的孤狼，扬起粉末状的碎雪。源氏站在他身前，沉静地审视那张脸。

明黄色的油彩抹在男人的颧骨上，锐利的目光如炬，照进源氏赤红的双眼里，没有愧疚，没有遗憾，没有羞赧，甚至躲闪和逃避都没有，有的只是初见陌生人的警觉和敌意。

那是一张他永生难忘的脸，熟稔得闭上眼也能描摹出唇鼻眉眼。

一些不为人知的转化在半藏身上发生了，连眷顾他的神灵也不再是代表他们家族的神龙。当年亲手处决他的兄长如今改头换面，隐居在山中，还将前尘往事忘得一干二净，只剩他一个人在摧心剖肝的恨意里沉浮翻腾，只有杀戮能让他清醒，但刀下亡魂又总让他想起自己曾经的一败涂地。

这不公平，半藏应当铭记着一切，记住自己那一刀的力道和角度，源氏最后的神情和话语，然后这一切都会成为罪证，由半藏咀嚼，品尝出锥心刺骨的悔恨。

风雪交加，竜一文字闪着冷光，贴到了半藏的脸颊上。白狼龇出犬齿想威慑面前的人类，但这明显只是徒劳。源氏握着刀，轻轻用刃面剐蹭着兄长的脸，如同年少时拥吻前的抚摸缠绵。

*

值得一提的是，源氏是这群怪人里最不感情用事的一个。即使他心怀血海深仇，但这都是有针对性的。对于其他人或事，他吝于表露任何情绪。莫伊拉常常讥讽敌人的不堪一击，但在源氏看来，这都没有区别。

回到罗马后，源氏难得地主动申请了刑讯逼供的任务。这点着实值得他的同事们意外，要知道源氏平常对什么都毫无兴趣的态度时常让其他人觉得在和一个缺失共情系统的智械共事。

在见到带回来的目标后，其他人也多多少少了解了其中缘由，毕竟岛田半藏也曾经是他们招募的候选人之一。他和源氏之间的关系被旁观者们简化成了血亲和仇敌，这样戏剧化的语境之下，旁人总会想当然地认为，这样的恨是可以释怀的，毕竟血浓于水。

所以在交接时，莱耶斯给了源氏一个不太明智的建议：“忍者，后续的任务可以交给莫伊拉，你可以干点其他更擅长的。”

旁边的麦克雷接了一句：“老大的意思是与其让你放水，不如我们快点解决这事，他也能少受点苦。”说完弹了烟灰，用下巴指了指关押半藏的房间方向。

莱耶斯打断了麦克雷多此一举的补充，忍无可忍般深吸了口气：“我多希望你能学会像忍者一样好好说话，或者干脆就别说，杰西。”

血脉相连的关系总是会遮蔽人们的双眼，让他们做出些自以为是的判断。

他们不该担心我放水，恰恰相反，源氏想道。

“我会完成任务的，这次不会例外。”源氏一如既往，一副公事公办的态度。

考虑到隐蔽性，暗影守望的据点并不像瑞士的总部一样独占一栋建筑，而是选择了隐匿在地面下。他们的任务量也不算大，但几乎所有行动都是精英级别的，刑讯室不多，几乎都是按照莫伊拉的喜好布置的。

关押半藏的这间是最小的，狭窄的空间和强烈的惨白点光源让身处其中的人神经紧绷。源氏锁上门，却没有继续往前走，整个人隐没在一片晦暗中，只有胸前的呼吸灯忽明忽暗。

那双血红的眼凝视着聚光下的男人，像捕食者在挑选一个合适的部位下口。白狼的攻击性仍然很强，他的体质对镇定剂有抗性，能把他绑回来已不是易事，进一步的体检也变得棘手了起来。被绑在座椅上的半藏依旧满身血污，雪融化后打湿了他的衣物和须发，整个人湿漉漉的，看上去不免有些狼狈。被人打量的感觉让白狼烦躁，低沉的吼声在他咽喉里回荡，现在他的行为举止更像未开化的人类，或者说某种兽类。

源氏的笑声很轻，淹没在模拟声带的处理器里，变成了电流的杂音。他走过来，弯腰去解白狼下身被染成乌红色的外裤。不出意料，半藏开始猛烈地挣扎，但肌肉松弛剂让他失去了大部分力气，所有的抗拒都只是徒劳。

源氏没有多少耐心，猛地伸手捏住了半藏的脸颊，用指腹顶开他的犬齿，凑在他跟前说：“你不记得我了？哥哥。”

回应他的只有愈演愈烈的负隅顽抗，连一丝迟疑都没有，源氏这才终于死了心，确定他的兄长失忆了。半藏一向坦荡，很少骗他，除了两件事——一件是爱，另一件是死。

他直接撕碎了宽松的长裤，拧出了一手的血浆：“你看起来很好，我真不想杀你，哥哥。”

他左手触觉仍在，过于粘稠的手感和普通的血液并不一样，杀人对他来说是像一日三餐一样稀松平常的事，所以他能断定这不是受伤导致的出血。

让他颇有些意外的是，白狼的外裤下什么都没有，赤裸的双腿终日不见日光，少年时的蜜色褪去，变成了发冷的苍白。那腿间满是红得发乌的血浆，淌得木椅上到处都是，源氏顺着紧绷的肌肉的纹路往里摸去，窘迫的狼连夹紧双腿都做不到。由合金和硅胶筑成的双指拨开半藏蛰伏在体毛中的性器，抵住了下方的软肉。白狼剧颤起来，呜咽了一声。

源氏的手稍稍用力，指头便顺着浓稠的血滑进了一个柔软的口子。他顿了顿，才反应过来那是什么。

“真是让我印象深刻的惊喜。”

许多年前，他们也曾囿于浓情蜜意中，但那时一个眼神，一句话，一次双手交握都能让少年人惊心动魄，源氏虽然干了不少出格的事，却唯独没有触犯过兄者的底线。

他曾以为爱是忠诚，是无暇，是无条件的信任，直到他的盲信带来了与他期望背道而驰的生离死别。

源氏闭上眼，半藏颔首时黑发半遮半掩住的眉目，雪白衣襟下的筋线，手腕中心往上蔓延的动脉，长裤下摆露出来的一小截纤细踝骨，全都是他少年时不可言说的悸动，如今也历历在目。彼时他还以为那些轻甲和衣物下的谜底，以及他脑中的绮念都只是他们之间兰因絮果的一部分。

但如今他睁开眼就能看到他以前朝思暮想的一切。

白狼下体的毛发也是雪白的，上面沾了星星点点的鲜血。源氏将还插在阴道口的两根手指微微分开，果不其然看到白狼因为突如其来的刺激弓起了背脊，但因为上身被拘束带捆在座椅上动弹不了太多。

然后一股湿热的液体涌出来，顺着源氏的手心流得到处都是，猩红又黏稠。

显而易见，半藏多余的器官功能也是齐全的——他目前正处于经期。可惜白狼并没有人类的常识，不知道如何应对。

源氏并没有因此停手，反而再加了一根手指，就着大量血液的润滑塞了进去。那个地方还没被任何人造访过，黏膜组织被撕裂的钝痛让白狼的叫声开始发抖。谁能想到初次的进入并不是性爱，而是一场折磨。

如果换做半藏，他一定会咬牙忍耐，但白狼不会。

黑发红眼的机械忍者沉默地看着他，一如既往的平静，那平静之下又是积年累月的压抑和疯狂。源氏毫不留情，没给白狼太多适应的机会，将第四根指头也塞了进去。白狼似乎被自己的唾液哽住了，呜咽的声音低了下去。

他脸上的痛楚满足了源氏内心的恶意，将指头塞得更深。第一次被使用的雌穴被横向扩张到极限，经血淋漓，形状不规则的手指让半藏不堪折磨，攻击性愈发强烈。源氏就撑着他身后的墙面弯着腰，近在咫尺，白狼红了眼，跃跃欲试想攻击源氏，下身突如其来的胀痛再次打断了他。

源氏冷眼看着他，用大拇指强行顶开裹着自己手掌的阴道口，将血浆挤出黏腻的声响，直到蜷在一起的五指都塞进了半藏的雌穴里。他特意用整只手最宽的部分卡在穴口处，想多听一会儿白狼变得凄厉的嘶吼声。

还没被男人的性器操弄过的地方已经被他用拳头扩张到几乎裂开了，但白狼的天赋异禀，即便如此还是勃起了，浅褐色的阴茎滴着前列腺液，因为半藏下身的间歇抽搐而微微颤动着。

暴虐的开关一旦打开就很难关上了，源氏扯掉半藏披在身上的皮毛，一把揪住他白色的发辫往后猛地一拉，逼迫兄长仰头看着他。

他这才看清白狼眼里的水光，已经滴下来的泪在黄色的油彩上擦出两道泪痕。

然后源氏猛地一用力，将整只握成拳的右手整个塞进了满是经血的阴道里，冰冷的金属撑开，摩擦柔软的肉壁。白狼睁大眼，濒死般屏住了呼吸，脖颈上的青筋暴起，突如其来的痛苦为他增添了不少悲惨的美感，而现在的源氏恰恰最有心情欣赏这个。

忍者按着他的肩膀，将右手捣得更深。他低下头就能看到那个血肉模糊的穴口含着他线条流畅的假肢手腕。他用指骨顶了顶身处那块软肉，低声说道：“这是你的子宫。”

已经眼神失焦的白狼吐出舌头，急促地喘息着，唾液顺着嘴角流了下来，痴态在源氏面前显露无疑。他健壮结实的腿根止不住地战栗，挣扎着夹紧了源氏的手，力道大得足以扭断成年人的骨头，而源氏已经获得了比肉身更坚固的身体。

还不等刚被强行破处的白狼适应，源氏又缓缓将手抽出，拳头最宽的部分卡在阴道口时几乎不会产生任何快感，有的只是让人崩溃的剧痛。白狼的叫声堪称凄惨，幸好刑讯室的隔音足够好，外人对比一无所知。

机械忍者并没有为之动容，他不会再对半藏产生丝毫的怜悯之心了，至少此刻不会。他抽出手时，顺便用大拇指拨开了糊在白狼阴阜上的血块，属于雌性动物的外阴唇露了出来，那两片软肉肿胀得过分，呈现出一种不正常的深红色，连内里的肉核都裹不住。

这不是经期，而是发情期。

源氏拔出了手掌，发出湿润的水声，那个初次被打开的穴口被扩张得不成样子，甚至变得有些松垮，就像刚经历过分娩一样狼狈。他手上还粘着温热的血浆，捏住了半藏瘦削的面颊，弄脏了雪白的胡须，漠然道：“真是丢人啊，哥哥，你现在连野兽都不像了，更像条母狗。”

听不懂人类语言的白狼垂着头，雪白的睫毛颤动着，那双眼却一如往昔，如同含着隆冬风雪般苍凉薄情。他眼神发直，凝固在墙角处，身上剩下的轻甲和衣物都被源氏脱得一干二净，赤裸地坐在了胞弟面前。

因为发情，他的胸脯也涨大了不少，本就肌肉发达的部位现在更是壮硕，轮廓圆润分明，坠出阴影来，堪比女性的乳房，连上面金黄的狼纹都变得无端色情了起来。

滴滴答答的水声在密室中回响，那都是白狼下身涌出来的血。源氏皱了皱眉，他虽然并不讨厌血的味道，但也不想弄得一片狼藉。暗影守望的刑讯室并不会提供肛塞之类的东西，毕竟性虐调教不在他们的业务范围之内。

源氏随手从旁边的铁架上挑了只大号的试管，刚好能堵住半藏下身那个多出来的穴口。他将冰冷的玻璃器具反向推进了白狼的阴道里，扩开了个鸡蛋大小的圆洞，甚至能看到里面沾着血的黏膜和嫩肉。白狼下意识地收紧双腿，又被源氏制住后重新拉开，说：“你这么用力，试管会碎在里面的。”

野兽的反抗渐弱了，但没有人能笃定这是他正在被驯化的征兆，源氏也不能，但他却突然解开了白狼手上的镣铐。如今他虽然已经有大半的身躯都替换成了抗击能力极佳的人造材料，但稍有疏忽，白狼还是能咬断他的颈动脉，而且此刻半藏的确正有此意。

狼牙已经抵上了他的脖颈，半藏的利爪也正按在他裸露在外的左胸膛上，源氏本人却泰然自若地将粘着血的手指塞进了白狼的肛口中，碾按着紧涩的褶皱，另一只手则擒住半藏的手腕猛地按向自己，恨不得让它贯穿那块肌肉，握紧里面搏动的心脏。

“这些伤疤都是你的杰作，你怎么能忘？”源氏俯身在白狼耳边低声絮语，克制不住的怒意让他咬牙切齿的尾音格外凶狠。他粗暴的动作镇住了白狼，后者反抗的动作迟疑了下来，终究还是没能咬下致命的一口，只是颤抖着，轻轻舔了舔忍者的脖子。

这样的转变实在是令人着迷，并不是指的白狼的服软，而是指的他自己在濒死边缘的试探。没有谁在九死一生后能对这件事不上瘾的，赌博让人欲罢不能，赌命更是。

源氏不否认这是他自我折磨的一种方式，一贯如此，死不悔改。

两人此刻紧贴在一起，任何细微的动作都会牵动对方，他裆部的护甲恰好抵在白狼的胯间，将试管顶得更深了些，引得白狼一阵战栗，提起臀想躲避，却又让那块凸起的金属陷入了自己的臀肉之间。

源氏正搂着白狼精壮的腰肢，没再出言羞辱对方，毕竟现在的半藏也听不懂，另一手卸下了护甲，掏出了已经勃起的性器，茎体底部镶着些红银合金的部件，那已经不完全是他肉体的一部分了，而是经过修复改造之后的产物。他尺寸本就粗长，如今更是远超常人的硕大。

作为大半躯体都被替换成了智械零件的改造人，源氏可以随意调节自己的传感器，通常它们都用于战斗和侦查，但只要他想，也可以调出一部分用于接收知觉和快感。

但源氏并不打算这么做。他并不想和半藏做爱，对他来说，保持理智清醒，冷眼旁观半藏在情欲和痛处中生不如死才是他的本意。


End file.
